The Strength of Lorien
by IsabellaIDLP
Summary: After The Fall Of Five. Eight is gone. Ella's kidnapped. Those who remain are deeply hurt. Will they rise again? When will they reunite? Could Marina's heart be fixed, and by who? I'll let you find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! This starts after the Fall Of Five- Eight's gone, Ella's kidnapped, and those who remain are injured inside and out. **

**How will they reunite? How will they rise again?**

**Read and you'll see.**

* * *

Grief

John's POV

We are driving. Passing trees and buildings and shops and speeding through the streets. The wind is ice cold, passing by as if it were a freezing air train. Bernie Kosar is sitting at my side unconscious. Sam's Mog friend is driving, and we are about to meet Sarah, Malcolm and Sam near the zoo.

What a disaster. One of our kind has betrayed us, Five, the few-skilled guy that came here apparently innocent. He kept informing the Mogs of our tracks and we were fooled. Ella's gone. We lost a friend because of him. Not only a warrior, not only a Loric, but a friend. And now I'm stressed because I don't know who it is that's dead. Could it be Eight, Marina, Six, or Nine? I don't want to know, and at the same time, I do want to know who's alive.

Disappointment rushes through my veins, and my heart sinks slowly until it bumps again and sinks lower. This is the worst day.

After 10 minutes of driving, which seems an eternity, we find Sarah, Malcolm and Sam parked at one corner near the zoo. They're in one of Nine's fastest cars, and this time it's not an old one. It's a red Ferrari 458. We all climb in, Luckily we fit, and we speed towards the driveway. Our chests and the rest of the Inheritances are in the trunk. And Bernie Kosar is at my side, waking up after I healed him.

"What next?" Says Sarah, for the first time in 15 minutes that she is out of shock.

"We find a hide-out, and then we communicate with the others." I say firmly.

* * *

Six's POV

I'm carrying Nine and Marina's holding my hand. We are walking not visible to anyone. I'm trying to get out of the marshland as quick as possible. We are now away from the Mogadorian ships and away from Five. Or should I say, Scumbag.

Marina's not talking and Nine is out cold. I am not talking either. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about it. I don't… the thought passes through me and crashes my "Don't think about it" barrier. Eight's gone. One of our kind killed him. I am too sad yet I still have to go on, carry Nine to a place where we can rest, and then I can cry. Then I can give up and stop being strong. But no, I can't hold it.

While I carry Nine in my shoulders and Marina's grabbing my hand, I start to cry. Marina can't see me. She's invisible too.

I sob, and I sob, and cry, and let it all out. I can't take it anymore. For too much time I've been strong. Now I want to be as weak as I can be, letting my tears shower down my face like a waterfall. I don't care being tough Six. I want to be sad and mourn my friend Eight. I want to be sad because Lorien was attacked. I want to be sad for everything.

We reach a road, the first sign of civilization. I decide to ask Marina if we can run as fast as we can until we find somewhere to travel to Miami, a best place to stay than staying here at the Everglades.

She speeds forward as fast as I can ever remember, rushing past the few cars and trucks and through the trees until we reach another road. We decide to rent a car with the money Nine has always equipped in his pocket. Then, we go.

My tears are now drying up. Marina's driving and I'm with Nine at the back. I don't know how it happened, but I'm now hugging him. I just realized how much I love all of my friends, wether Loric or human. Nine is mean to me sometimes but at this point it doesn't matter anymore to me. I'm stroking his blond hair that he trimmed when we were back at home, in Chicago. I don't know if we have that close to a "home" anymore. What could've happened with the ones that are still there? Did John and Ella wake up? Have the Mogadorians taken all of them? I'm glad they're all alive. No new scars have burned in my ankle.

I'm stressed to know if Sam is alright. I can't know if Malcolm or him have died. They don't have the charm. One more reason to cry. Tears start streaming down my face again. Now I'm full aware that I'm visible and I don't care the least. I dry them out of my face with my awfully dirty hands, and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll upload very soon, please don't forget to review and ask questions if you like. Please, keep reading and i hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2- Marina's Letter

Sam's POV

I wake up with the sun blinding my eyes. I glance around and immediately come to my senses. I am with Sarah, John, my dad, Adam, and BK. We are all alright. No. Ella's been kidnapped. And the others are at the Everglades. John's got a new scar. Is Six dead? I prefer to not think of it. The sight, even the thought of Six dead makes me want to die myself.

I start to think. How courious is it, not long ago I was a boy who was at school, convinced that his father was abducted by aliens and everyone would laugh. How I was most concerned that my theories weren't right. But, they were. Then came my best friend John and confirmed that I had been right all along. He took me with him. I fell in love with Six. I fought against all odds and now I'm still alive.

My dad's driving, and Adam is at the front seat snoring quietly. Me, Sarah and John are at the back while BK rests at John's lap. John is waking up, and Sarah is still sleeping resting her head on John's shoulder. He looks at me and I immediately know what he's thinking.

He is waiting for my reaction, for me to ask him if Six's still alive. The next thing he says is as he was responding to my thoughts.

"I don't know Sam, I wish I could know who's alive."

I nod. There's no point of asking him if his legacy has developed a little further. I don't care. As long as I don't know if Six is still alive I won't care much about things.

We are speeding through the driveway and heading to a deserted place we can find, as far away from civilization as we can. I fall asleep again.

After what seems 3 hours after waking up again, the sun is setting. We have been 1 whole night and nearly 1 whole day driving. We find a small lake, away from buildings and away from signs of people. We get out of the car, stretch our legs and we wash ourselves in the lake. I wash all my dirty clothes and my face and my whole body. The cold water refreshes me and keeps my mind in a steady pace. It's not circling with worry anymore.

At the trunk of Nine's car we find 2 tents. We spend the next 2 hours trying to figure out how to put them up but my dad and John take the lead and the tents are ready in no time. John then lights a fire with his pyrokinesis and starts to fish. After a while, we are eating fish and are going to sleep. John informs us that BK is sleeping in the car and keeping guard.

I spend the night thinking about Six. What would my life be without her? How could I have any kind of strength to keep going? I don't want to know.

I just keep telling myself, Six's not dead. Six's alive.

* * *

Marina's POV

We are parked in the middle of nowhere. I'm tired of driving and it's already nightime. Six is asleep and Nine's waking up. His blue eyes glitter for 5 seconds and then they fall dead. He turns back at me but is unable to speak. After what seems an eternity, he puts his hands over his face and starts to cry.

"Marina, it should've been me." He manages to speak, shaking his head as in denial.

"It's alright, it's alright." I comfort him, patting his back and then hugging him.

The anger that I had before is now gone. Now, I don't feel nothing. I don't even cry about it. I don't feel sad. I don't feel angry. I don't feel happy. I'm just numb.

Nine wipes off his tears with his hands and then looks at me, in deep sadness.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Marina."

"It's not your fault, Nine" I say to him.

I have never seen him so sad and so weak. I never saw him cry. This is the Nine inside, the one who cares about his friends more than smashing Mogs. More than any of that, he cares more about us. And I am in amazement of how Nine could change in a moment like this.

Six wakes up.

She looks at Nine in amazement too. He has never been so soft, so delicate inside. We both stroke his back as if comforting him. He now lifts his head and wipes his tears off with his t-shirt.

"We should each make something in memory of eight." He says, in a deep, sad voice.

I find some paper in the trunk and several bags of balloons. When we went and rented the car, the person who gave the car to us was a person that loved clowns. He might have wanted for us to blow balloons. But that's just what we need. I decide to grab a piece of paper, a pen that was in one of the seats, and write a letter to Eight.

_Dear Eight,_

_Here are the things I wanted to say but I never did. _

_I remember when I saw you for the first time. You were "taking tests" of us to really trust. Commander Sharma was there with you. When you turned into your original form, I couldn't believe my eyes. Your smile was so bright, and your face was full of joy. The truth is, you enlighted everyone's day with that smile of yours. _

_One thing I never got to tell you was that I never planned to fall for you. But I did. Telling the truth, I think a part of me will always be waiting for you. But, I'll have to live with that. Now you're gone. A terrible accident ended your life, and a part of me died with you. _

_I'm so sorry for leaving you in the Everglades. There was no time. I regret it as the many things I never got to tell you. I regret not saying that I love you. I regret that all those times we could have been together are gone now. Vanished from all possibilities. _

_ I want you to be more than a memory. I don't want to leave your side. I want to go there again, and see you. But, for the best, for my love to you, I have to let you go. I have to accept it. You are not coming back. _

_I'll always remember. And don't forget, I love you._

_Marina_

I attach the card to the balloon with a piece of string, and let it fly away, hoping it'll reach the stars.


	3. Chapter 3- Six's Symbol

**Here's Chapter 3. Hope you'll like it. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Six's POV

Me and Marina have thrown out our balloons for Eight. But Nine doesn't want to do it. He says he'll do something else.

He steps out of the car and spots a big rock. He then carves Eight's symbol in it and digs a very big hole in the earth. He buries it deep down for no one to see and especially for the Mogs to be unable to find it. He climbs in the car once more and says nothing. He gets out of the car again, grabs the trunk of a big tree and pulls its roots out. He puts it over his head and throws it with all his might screaming out of anger and fury. The tree goes flying over the air and lands with a big crash making the earth move like a tremor. The tree lies a few metres away, resting on the ground.

He turns around and climbs back in.

I have never seen such awesome thing. I know Nine's the strongest, but I didn't know how much he could handle. Now I have seen Nine pulling a tree out of its roots and throwing it far away. He then starts to punch the car door. Nine is so angry I have never seen him this furious.

"It should have been me!" He screams, eyes blazing with fire, but at the same time tears struggling to come down his face.

Six tries to grab him but he still is destroying the car door.

"Okay, Nine, stop it. It's not your fault." Six says, trying to pull Nine off its anger.

"Get away from me Six! I got Eight killed! Don't you see? I bullied that piece of crap. He took revenge on me but Eight foolishly tried to save me. And now he's DEAD! BECAUSE OF ME! I can't…" Words fail him. He starts to cry again. Six embraces him and pats his head. I have never seen Nine so regretful and full of anger at the same time.

We spend the next few hours quiet, Each of us in a different row of the car, lied down. I try to sleep but can't. I want to feel something but my feelings are shut-off. Does this mean I'm in denial? Does this mean that I'm depressed, that I'll never feel again?

I want Eight here with me. I want him to be hugging me, and telling me it's going to be alright.

* * *

John's POV

I wake with a jump. I am sweating and my breathing is very fast. I feel like I've run a thousand miles without stopping. I dreamt about my mom and my dad. I know their names, Lara and Liren. They were stroking my hair and making me laugh. But all of a sudden, someone comes from behind and kills them before my own eyes. And I start to cry and cry and I see myself as a baby, and I start to crawl beside them and telling them to wake up.

"Dad! Pleath! Wake up Daddy! It'th time to thee the fireworkths!" I plead, trying to wake him up.

"Mommy! Mommy Wake up! We have to thee Grandpa!"

But they don't wake up. I suddenly feel very cold and my surroundings darken. I look up and see the most horrible thing.

Setrakus Ra is cackling and his purple scar starts to light up. I start to fade and my vision starts to blur. Then all of my scars begin to burn and I feel inmense pain. He raises his glowing blade and aims it at my heart and I'm about to die when-

I wake up with a jump.

I try to feel calm again. I grab Sarah's hand and suddenly I feel warmer. I move close to her as I start to breathe normally again.

When I'm good again, and I've convinced myself it was a nightmare, I walk out of the tent to see that the other tent is still there and that BK is still at the car. I decide to wash out my fears and I take my clothes off until I am left only with my shorts on. The lake is strangely warm. I can feel some fish with my toes but then I decide to turn up my Lumen.

I dive to the very bottom, not too deep, and start swinging my hands to the floor, to get a clearer view. And then I see it- a Loric symbol. It has the number 6 carved on it. As soon as I put my hand on it with my Lumen on, it starts to glow. Then, a blue barrier sticks up of the symbol radiating enough heat to warm up the whole lake. It then starts to change to different shades of blue and green and yellow and then it turns blue again. The image of Six appears. She is crying next to someone, and then I see she's in a car, safe. Before I can see no more, the blue barrier fades and the symbol stops glowing. I decide to rush up to the surface, I'm getting out of air.

I run out of the lake, dripping wet, and crash over to Sam.

"Sam! Six's alive!"

* * *

Six's POV

_Ella. Ella please answer. It's me, Six. Please answer._

No response. I try again.

_Ella, it's Six. Where are you? Are you still in the comma? Ella, please, are you with John?_

A weak and afraid voice answers.

_I'm not with John. I've been taken away. Please don't talk to me from now on. They could track you down by reading my thoughts. Don't look for me. I'll be alright._

I respond, feeling my heart stop.

_Have the Mogs taken you? Was anybody else taken? Please Ella, we need to know where you are. We need to come and save you. Is everybody alright?_

The same trembling voice answers back.

_Six, stop talking to me. I will tell you one thing, The others are all right. I'm the only one who's been taken. Please don't look for me. Save Lorien._

Then, when I try again to talk, the voice doesn't answer. I can't sleep and now I know Ella's been kidnapped. The others are alright. That's a relief. Sam's alright. But Ella's not.

I try to calm myself down and I get a feeling that I am being watched. But I don't feel that I'm in danger. Someone's trying to communicate with me. I can tell it.

But I cannot concentrate. My head hurts, my muscles are tired and I want to sleep. I lie down and wait. I think of good things, when we were at Chicago, all talking our stories, comforting each other. I finally manage to fall asleep.

The next morning, I spot Nine bringing meat and wood for us to eat. I decide to go and help him, and then I wonder where Marina went.

"Have you seen Marina?" I ask Nine, whose face looks a little less sad.

"No, but I can hear her." He answers.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear her walking, she's not far away." He responds.

"Ella's been kidnapped. I telepathed with her yesterday. She told me the other's were alright." I say, trying not to sound so desperate.

"How do you know it's true Six? It could've been an illusion, a dream" He tells me.

"No, I know it's real. I talked to Ella."

He then slams a fist on the wood he brought and they shatter into tiny pieces.

"We are in a wreck only because that piece of crap betrayed us. I can't believe how fucked-up his mind is. I just can't get why he did it. He's Loric."

"Nine stop talking like that! We'll ruin him, yes, but we have to worry about those who matter right now."

After a while, Marina sits and helps lighting up a fire, which she doesn't succeed at and gives up quickly.

Her eyes look like 2 golf balls and they are swelled and red. She has dark circles beneath her eyes and her hair is messy. She has a dead expression, a tired and depressed face. I decide not to talk to her about Ella, and Nine seems to think that too.

After we eat, we climb back in the car and drive all day and when we reach the night we park the car again and sleep.

I start to think. We are going to meet again, all of us, and avenge Eight's death. Avenge Adelina's, Henri's, for all of them. For Ella. For Lorien.

We are not giving up. But for now, I'll decide to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think about it? Pleasee don't forget to review in th section beloww :) Please, any ideas, let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I didn't have a name for it. **

**After you read it, please review! If you want a reminder anytime i upload a new chapter, subscribe to this story :)**

* * *

**John's POV**

"Six's Alive!"

"What? How do you know that?"

"I saw her!"

Sam's face is priceless. I am so happy to see Six alive. I assume Sam must be a million times happier than i am.

"Where did you see her?" He asks

"Yesterday, i took a swim in the lake and went down to the bottom! Then i saw Six's symbol, number 6, carved in the floor and i touched it and all of a sudden it glowed and showed me how Six was!" I respond happily.

Sam is overexcited. He is happy that Six's fine. I am too, but what about the others?

I leave Sam to sleep some more. By his face, he didn't sleep all night. I decide to go down the lake again.

The symbol is still there. I turn my Lumen on and it glows again. But this time, my hand is stuck to the stone. I can't take it out.

The blue barrier rises again, turns a few colors and then it shows me a black line. I don't know what it means. Suddenly, i come up with an idea.

Six, are you there? It's John. Are you okay? Where are you?

No response.

The stone begins to shake and i'm now out of air. I try to let go but my hand is still stuck like a magnet. When i think i'll faint from the lack of oxygen, the stone begins to glow so brightly it almost blinds me. And then, i feel that i'm falling into a big hole, not covered in water anymore, when i fall down further, not stopping.

CRASH.

* * *

**Six's POV**

I am trying to sleep but can't. I decide to take some air. Once i'm outside, i feel better, and then i finally fall to sleep.

Six, are you there? It's John. Are you okay? Where are you?

A voice sounds in the distance. It sounds familiar. I'm on the apartment at Chicago when all of a sudden i see that we're in outer space. It's just the apartment with a clear view of the universe. Beautiful.

My peaceful moment is disturbed. I see a spot becoming bigger and bigger and it's coming towards me. It's not on fire, but it is charging at me as fast as it can speed through. I run to the side before it crashes by window and falls to the floor, when i immediately recognize who it is.

John.

"John! What are you doing here?" I ask, pulling him to his feet.

He hugs me so tight i feel my lungs are being squashed out of air.

"Six! You're fine!" His grin is so wide i can't avoid giggling. For the first time, since Eight's death, that i giggle.

"Yes, i'm fine. Are you all okay?" I ask.

"Yes, we're fine, but Ella's been taken by the Mogadorians."

My worst fears have just been confirmed. I telepathed with Ella but i didn't want to believe it. I know now that it's all true.

I sit down in the floor and put my hands over my head.

"We have to go save her!" I tell him, exasperated.

"Yes. We have to. But first we have to all be together."

"Where are you now? Where can we meet?" He says to me.

"We're heading to Miami, how about 2 weeks?" He nods.

I agree. We won't be strong enough if we are separated. Some of us aren't strong enough yet, emotionally.

Now, i have to tell John what happened. Who died at the Everglades.

"John, i have to tell you who died." He nods again sadly.

"Okay Six. Tell me."

I begin to talk but i don't hear myself. All the sound has gone. Now i see John with a questioning and anxious face. I rapidly begin to fade and my vision starts to blur. All of a sudden it all darkens and i can't see John anymore. I'm falling, and falling even further down, until i can't reach anything to hold on to.

I wake up with a bounce as i feel my heart skip a beat.

I'm at the second row of the car i rented. Nine's sleeping at the back and Marina's nowhere to be seen. I try to catch my breath. I know what i have to do. I have to find John and the others.

"Nine! Wake up! Hey, wake up!" I shake his shoulders.

"What is it?" He says, disturbed by my shouting.

"I spoke with John! We met in a dream, I think my telepathy legacy has developed." I say to him, trying to sound more calm.

"Okay, so, did you tell him where we should meet?" He says firmly.

"Yes. In 2 weeks, Miami."

We agree and then we notice, again, that Marina's gone.

"Where's Marina?" I tell Nine, preoccupied.

"I don't know, but every morning she gets out of the car and is back by this hour, i don't know why she's not returning though."

"Can you go find her please? I don't want Marina lost too."

"Yes, i will go. You stay here and watch for the car."

After i finish speaking to Nine and he's disappeared from sight, i start to think.

I'm going to see Sam in 2 weeks.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review if you want to comment or ask any questions! I'll update as soon as i can!**


	5. Chapter 5- Adam's Secret

**Here is Chapter 5. In this chapter, Marina and Sarah will narrate. **

* * *

**Marina's POV**

I am sitting in the shade, at the bottom of a weak and dry tree. I am far from everyone, from Six, Nine, everyone. I stare at the sun, then quickly move my eyes away. Suddenly Nine appears in the distance and in a matter of seconds he speeds to my side, sitting beside me.

"What are you doing Marina? Mogadorians could be here and you are unprotected and alone and you could die." He says angrily.

"I don't care, okay? I'm hungry, tired, thirsty, and if you'd noticed we haven't eaten in more than a day."

He stares at me, opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it. Afterwards he picks something from his pocket and gives it to me.

There are 2 cubes, one yellow and one blue, and i don't know what to do with them. I stare at Nine waiting for him to say something about it and explain.

"I took them from Five's chest. They are sustenance. The blue cube, once you put it in your mouth, will give you water to drink. The yellow cube will give you food." He says.

I put the blue cube in my mouth and a soothing and refreshing sensation relieves my thirst. When i finish drinking the water, i take the cube out and put the yellow one on. As i eat food of different flavors, my stomach fills and i am no longer hungry or thirsty, and i feel a little bit better.

"Enough now? Let's go. We'll meet the others in 2 weeks at Miami." He says in an authoritative tone.

"Yes. Now you can go. If Mogs come, i'll defend myself. I want to be alone." I say angrily.

"Hey, Marina what's up huh? We are all sad. That doesn't give you the right to be mad at everyone. If you want to cry, cry. But i'm not letting you put yourself in danger and less if you talk to me like that. I'm telling you now, Let's go."

I feel anger coursing through my body as never before. The iciness starts to flow down my hands and i put up a hand and immediately the tree that i am laying upon starts to turn into ice. The floor that i'm sitting on turns itself into snow. And then, i freeze Nine until he is unable to move. Not enough to kill him, but for him to leave me alone.

Unexpectedly Nine blasts the ice into a million pieces. I forgot how strong he was. He uses his telekinesis to lift me up in the air and i can't move.

"Don't fight me, Marina." He says staring at me very angry.

"Let me go!" I shout as i try to move unsuccessfully.

"I won't let you go until you promise not to do that again." He says.

I agree and he lets me go, letting me fall down and i crash in the floor, breaking my leg and arm.

"Ouch! You broke my bones!" I shout, nearly crying from the pain.

"You can heal yourself." He tells me, walking away.

"I'll be waiting with Six in the car." He glances at me again, and speeds away so fast i can't see him.

I hate Nine.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

John's coming out of the lake and i'm coming out of the tent. I see Adamus playing with BK, but he doesn't seem to like him much. Malcolm is with Sam working on pulling down their tent.

I hug John and kiss him although he's all wet. But, he seems concentrated in another thing. I decide to ask him.

"What is it John?" I ask, confused.

"I talked to Six. We'll meet in Miami in 2 weeks. She didn't manage to tell me who, you know who... em... died." His face falls.

"How did you talk to Six?" I ask again.

"Through a dream, or an illusion, i think. Her and i have linked our telepathing legacies and extended them. We have managed to communicate not only by talking but by being able to see each other." He doesn't seem happy at all.

"What is it? Why are you so shaken?" I tell him, feeling concerned.

"Nothing. It's just... I can't believe five betrayed us like that. I wouldn't believe it."

I feel bad for John. I feel sad too, but i'm not Loric. I am not one of the very few people that survived the attack of his planet. I would kill Number Five myself, but i don't feel the betrayal that he feels.

We head back to Chicago all disguised. Putting all sorts of clothes on, we create fake ID's with the equipment we took out of the John Hancock Center where we lived for a while. We are about to buy tickets to Florida when all of a sudden Adamus comes up with shocking news.

"Malcolm. I think it's time to say it to you."

"What is it Adam?"

He picks out something from the back of the car. It is a small box, and when he opens it, there is a piece of lettuce and a few worms in it. This is not what i expected.

"What is special about worms eating lettuce?" John hisses.

Adam smiles widely and responds to John.

"These are not worms. These are Chimaera."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review, and if you have some ideas i'll take them in! Subscribe, follow, comment, whatever you want. I'll upload soon. A little bit of Romance and Legacy-using in the next chapter. Ella will appear too. **

**Any questions? Send me a pm! **

**Byee**


	6. Chapter 6-Cold

**Here's Chapter 6. Thanks for the reviews! I know i'm not writing any action yet. I tried to do a little bit of that last chapter with Nine and Marina, but anyway, it isn't the same as a Mog-Loric fight. That'll come later, because i don't want Mogs near the Loric so soon. The next chapter will be Romance, Comfort, and revelations about Setrakus Ra and Loric history. I'll go for the calm at first. But don't worry, there will be action. Just not in the first chapters. **

**Read on! Hope you like it!**

* * *

John's POV

I can't believe it. Adam, who i thought was a dumb, and clumsy Mogadorian has now turned all the odds in our favor. I just can't believe, i'm startled. Not only for the Chimaera, but for Adam. I didn't know there could be anything good inside a Mogadorian, or anything evil in a Loric, speaking of Five.

The worms are crawling and eating lettuce slowly and boringly. I have to admit, i'm eager to see how BK meets more of its kind. He must be so excited...

I turn around to see Bernie Kosar jumping and woofing with happiness. I smile at the very thought of BK having a girlfriend, and then having little chimaera babies. That could save Lorien. And also make BK so happy.

Anyway, i glance at Adam once again and i spontaneously hug him. He looks at me as though it's the weirdest thing he's received. I agree. It's the weirdest thing i've ever done. Hug a Mogadorian. Oh, if Henri saw this, he would be too startled.

_I now trust Adam._

Bernie Kosar says to me. I think i do trust him too.

After 3 hours or so we board on a plane heading to Florida. We have decided to find the other Garde faster. We have to prepare again. Win this for once and for all. We have to end this war and return to Lorien. Mourn our friends. I don't say i'm tired phisically, but emotionally. The Mogadorians have brought too much horror to us. But if it helps me a little, i decide to think there could be some light for only some of them. Maybe they weren't always like this. Maybe Setrakus Ra made them like this. Perhaps they are victims. But, no. My head always turns the other direction. Mogadorians are killers. For except Adam, that maybe is the only one in his whole planet that is good.

I think the Mogadorians have taken a little time to re-evaluate the things a little. To have another plan made and give us some time alone. Or maybe they've been too dumb to find us.

I grab the tablet and turn it on. There are 3 dots in Florida. One dot traveling through the US. Ella doesn't appear in the map. She wasn't planned to be one of the 9 boarding the ship. She doesn't have the Loridas Charm.

I just feel fear for Ella. What could Setrakus Ra possibly doing to her right now? Showing her how to be a killer? What links them together? Is Setrakus Ra related to a Loric? Is _he_ even Loric? I don't know. I have so many questions to ask, and i have no one to ask, the most unfortunate thing. Even Malcolm doesn't know about Ra. Pittacus is dead. Lorien's ruling elder is gone. What do we have left? There are 5 of us left. Five.

We have the Chimaera team, that makes us 12. Still not enough.

"Do you really think we can win this?" I ask Sarah, disappointing myself.

"John, anything can happen if you put your mind to it." She tells me firmly. She is so secure about what she said that it makes me cheer up a little. She really does believe anything can happen. She grabs my hand and then kisses me.

"I love you. I assure you John, we can win this."

Yes. Anything can happen. I can do anything if Sarah's at my side.

Six's POV

Marina has been with an angry face all day, and whenever Nine looks at her, she scowls at him. None of them have been talking. I'm just sitting here in the back, counting the hours to see Sam. To see my best friend John. To see Malcolm, BK and Sarah. I just can't be with these 2 troubles anymore.

"What's with you? Why are you two so grumpy?" I tell Nine and Marina.

"Nothing. Nine just broke my leg and left me alone to heal myself." She tells me.

I almost punch Nine. How can she do that to Marina? I wait for his explanation of the occurred.

"After you nearly froze me to death." He answers.

I know now why they were so mad at each other.

"Guys. This is not time to fight. This is time for us to be together, okay? From this moment, we will not use our legacies to harm each other." I say to the two.

"Disagree." Nine says.

"No. You don't disagree, Nine." I tell him grabbing him by the ear. He then shouts and tells him to let him go until i do. Nine sometimes acts like a baby.

"Eight would make everything better now. We could be in Miami now by his teleporting." Marina blurts out with a dead expression.

I sit back. Nine also has a faint-look now. Silence invades the moment.

After another tiring day of driving, we reach Miami. Exhausted and sleepy, i get out of the car.

We reach a motel and decide to all sleep in one room. Nine shares his sustenance thing-like cubes and when we are all full we go to sleep.

I wake up in what i think it's 3 hours. Nine and Marina are nowhere to be seen. I decide to go look for them. When i scan all corners of the hotel, i don't find them anywhere. When i go down to the parking lot beside the building, i find Nine and Marina arguing.

"No! We can't go searching for them! They could kill us!" Marina shouts.

"Ella's been kidnapped! Haven't you realized? Oh. Wait..."

"What?"

"I was going to tell you..."

"WHEN where you going to tell me? Why did you hide this from me?"

I decide to speed and reach them. I grab hold of Marina's shoulder and tell her.

"Marina, we were going to tell you. We thought we weren't supposed to since you're to shaken by you know... eight's dea-"

"WEREN'T SUPPOSED? What do you mean weren't supposed? Ella's been taken away and you don't tell me?" She suddenly shouts loud enough for everyone in the buildings beside to wake up.

"I know Eight has died. I know it, alright? You don't have to constantly remind me of it by treating me like this."

Her voice is just a whisper now. She turns around and starts walking slowly towards the motel. Nine tries to go after her but i stop him. She shoud be alone now.

While she walks, the surroundings start to freeze. Not at a fast pace but slowly, everything goes cold and the trees start to lose its leaves. Then she walks away even further and the ice starts to melt and drops of cold water start dripping from the tree branches. Nature itself is crying with her.

* * *

**So, what did you think about it? Please review, send me a pm, subscribe, follow, favorite, whatever. **

**I'll update soon! :D**

**P.s. thanks GothGirl69 for all your reviews. Also, thankyou to all who write reviews. **

**Next chapter- Sam's, Six's, and Nine's POV. (Some BK and Dust moments too :D)**


	7. Chapter 7- Missing

CHAPTER 7

**MARINA'S POV. I changed my mind completely. Yes, next chapter will definetly be Six's, Sam's and Nine's POV. I decided to put the BK/Dust moments in the next chapter, because this one just came to my mind as i wrote it. Thanks a lot for the reviews and follows. PLEASE don't forget to review after you read it, wether it's good or a critic. I would really like advice to improve my writing and for you to like more my stories. **

**Romance is coming on chapter 9, chapter 8 is action. **

**One last thing, if you'd noticed, i've changed the cover image. It has the picture of what i imagine the characters to be :)**

**Here's chapter 7. Hope you'll enjoy it. **

* * *

Marina's POV

I'm not a normal person. In fact, i'm not exactly human. I am an alien. I come from a planet from far away, nowadays hibernating, and i'm trapped inside a war i have been forced to fight. I have been chosen to be a hero.

But i'm also a girl. I am a teenager who has confusions, heartbreaks, disappointments and that has the disadvantage to fall in love in the middle of a time like this.

Eight, my first actual love, died.

I'm now carrying, as if they would say it, with a war in its beggining and in the other hand the loss of a lost love. How can i manage it? I'm just a girl.

Now Nine has told me Ella was taken by the enemy. They had been hiding this from me. They thought it would make me too much damage, because i'm all sentimental about Eight. Yes. It made me feel worse, but i had the right to know. I had the right to know that we did it all wrong. One of us has betrayed us. How could that slip out of our hands? We thought all Loric were loyal, good and always united to each other. I just have to carry this too. I'm overwhelmed. Put it like this, I'm just a glass of water in which they keep filling it with all kinds of things. Now, it can't take any more. I'm overflowed with emotions, and none of them are good.

As i'm lying on my bed still, hoping for my life to become better, i hear a knock on the door.

"Marina please open, it's Nine."

"Go away." I respond dryly.

"Marina, you have to open the door."

I'm feeling colder now. Everytime i feel angry or sad or both, my Cyrokinesis triggers and all the things around me begin to freeze.

"Marina, don't freeze the room! Please calm down." He tells me in chattering teeth.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I shout at him through the door.

"Okay. That's it. I'm entering." He says angrily.

There's a violent shake and a vibration across the room. The door knob falls as if it was made of feathers.

Nine enters the room, picks up the knob and adjusts it just as it was before.

He looks at me, not sure of what i might to next. Then he looks down and rubs his hands in his face as in exhaustion.

"Marina, we were going to tell you. We didn't want this to happen." He says to me.

I just shift to the other side of my bed not to look at him. He makes me even more angry, even if he is in this angelic behavior. He sits in the bed that i'm facing.

"Are you done?" He says to me cooly. He doesn't have any pity or looks at me like i'm made out of ceramic. That is how i would like for everybody to treat me. As a strong person. But, i realize, i have to behave and be a strong person other than laying down in my bed and cry. I have to be strong for people to treat me like it.

"Yes. I'm done." I wipe my tears away.

"Six has telepathed with John. We'll meet tomorrow." He says with a serious face.

"Ok, that's fine. Where is Six anyway?" I ask him feeling intrigued.

"She has gone invisible and is checking the hole area in a 5 mile radius. She feels that it's odd for Mogs to not chase us after almost 3 days."

It's not that odd. We have gone more time without fighting any. Six must be paranoid about keeping us all together. Not losing anymore of us who already know each other.

"What about Ella?" I say, feeling the sadness sink my heart even further down.

"She's strong. She can fight, just like us. She might even be stronger than Five, you know, she threw the stone at Setrakus Ra and activating our legacies again at the base in Dulce. She's very smart Marina, as long as we take to have her back, she's going to find a way to wait for us to come. You know, the Mogs want her for something different, they don't want her dead, so she's safe for now."

With that reassurance that Ella's going to be fine i decide to lay down in my bed once more. Six returns an hour later looking exhausted.

"Everything seems fine. No Mogs in the area." She says.

With that good news, i finally fall asleep.

The next morning is as normal as it can ever be. We pack our few things, buy some new clothes at a shop near the motel and burn our old dirty ones in the side of a driveway for the Mogadorians to smell us.

"Six, where are we supposed to meet?" I ask Six.

"At the Biscayne Boulevard Way, near the JW Marriot Marquis hotel." She affirms. But with a confused face.

"Why are you acting so odd today, Six?" Nine asks Six.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

"Don't be so paranoid. You already checked the area." He responds.

We head once more and drive for one hour. When we get there, i'm glad to see buildings and many people and all kinds of things. As Nine says, the best way of hiding is for everyone to see, hiding in plain sight.

We walk among the streets and then stop at the door of the hotel.

We stay there an hour later, waiting for the others to come. I decide to ask Six about it.

"Can't you contact John? They're late." I say to Six looking a bit preoccupied.

"He's not responding." Six answers.

"What do you mean he's not responding?" Nine starts. He is beggining to tense everybody else too.

We decide to go out and search the place once more. No sign of them. We return to the hotel. John still doesn't answer Six. 2 hours pass. 3 hours. No sign of them.

"Where are they?" I ask in desperation.

"I really don't know." Six says before panicking.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please reeeeviewww :) It will make me happy and encourage me to write, also if you have any advice, anything you want about the story, please ask me and don't pass the opportunity. Without you reviews i wouldn't be writing. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8- Sunk in the Deep Sea

**Here's Chapter 8. It has action, as i told you, and is from Sam's and John's POV. The Garde are about to meet again. Please, help me decide, yesterday i read a Six/Nine fanfic. I loved it and now i am convinced that i love them more than the pair of Sam/Six. But don't panic, there will be moments Sam/Six. Like i'm not sure what to do with them, please vote in the review section, wether you prefer Six/Nine or Sam/Six. Please help me decide!**

**Read on!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Sam's POV.

I find myself quickly running out of air. My leg is stuck in a pile of metal and i can't see anything. My eyes are burning. The heavy debris from the fallen plane dig into my body, causing me wounds the size of big craters in my skin. I now realize why i can't breathe. I'm underwater.

There's blood everywhere floating up. It's an awful site. An awful place to die. The blood seems like red dye flowing down a glass of water. Water. Better not to think of it.

Where's my father? Is he dead? The chests. They must be buried somewhere. But i can't think straight anymore. The chimaeras are alive, i think to myself. They can turn to whatever animal they want. One animal that can breathe in water.

John. My dad. Sarah, Adam. Are the all dead?. The Chimaeras are alive. That's what matters.

I can't hold my breath any longer as i open my mouth. With this enormous gulp of salty water my lungs fill itself with the liquid. I can now feel the panic. I need to breathe.

I try to disentangle my leg from the metal that has trapped me down. I push it and push it and push it as my heart does faster and my lungs intake more water. My body is beginning to fail. I tell myself, don't give up now. Not now. Not here.

I finally free myself from the metal as the pressure of the water lifts me up. I am now swimming with all my might, trying to see the light of the sky above the water surface. I can now see it. I can sense it. I am close.

But it's too late. While i'm trying to reach the surface my lungs can't take more water in. I am out of oxygen. I cannot breathe, and i have stopped choking. I am now relaxed, falling into a deep sleep, to rest from this fight to reach the surface. The urge to take in air is now gone. The light from the sky is slowly fading, as i sink down, feeling lighter and lighter, again and again, my head spinning, and i realize. My last thought. What will it be?

I'll never know if we win this.

Then i fall even further down, gravity pulling me down with more and more force, to reach the bottom again. I gently close my eyes.

It all goes dark.

* * *

John's POV

I reach the shore with Malcolm, Adam and Sarah gripped to my shoulders. They are all choking and spitting out large amounts of water. I don't know how i did it. I don't know how i found them. One minute we were on our way to Miami and the other the plane has sank to the bottom of the ocean and i have to save and look for everyone, just in time to not run out of oxygen. Malcolm, after choking and letting out the most water, he looks around.

"Where's Sam?" He shouts, looking in despair.

"I'll go get him" I say in affirmative tone. If i made it saving 3 people and carrying them to the very surface, i can save one. I'm starting to worry. I couldn't find Sam, i was running out of oxygen and the others needed my help too.

I speed through the water barely missing it. I am running so fast some people would actually call it walking on water. I sink down fast to the very bottom where the plane landed and sank. Then an incredible idea comes to my mind.

I decide to call the Chimaera for help. They are surely alive. They can turn into any animal they want.

_Chimaera, BK, are you there? I need your help. I need to find Sam._

In the distance i hear a dolphin. I quickly understand it.

_Over here._

I rush to the spot where i heard the sound. Then i see Sam. Lying down motionless, on the sea floor, next to many broken pieces of metal. There are 7 or 8 fishes swimming in circles at the top of Sam. I quickly recognize them.

_Thank you._ I say.

_Please, go find the others. Join them and help them._

They quickly all turn into giant billfish and shoot up into the surface. I do not have more time left.

I quickly grab Sam and start swimming as fast as i can to get to the shore. But Sam seems to not wake up.

I reach the surface and swim to where Malcolm, Sarah and Adam are. The Chimaeras have now turned into crabs and now they are standing there beside the three to keep them company and provide protection. I lie Sam down in the sand. Malcolm looks at Sam and his expression goes completely white.

"Why isn't he moving?" He says with a very preoccupied tone.

He starts to pump his hands up and down Sam's chest as if trying to let the water out. No reaction.

"Malcolm. Let me do it." I say. This could not happen to Sam. Sam is strong. He is human, yes, but is strong enough to resist this. He is. He would not die.

I start to do what Malcolm was doing, but with a stronger force. Sam's not waking up. He is not throwing water out.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Malcolm almost shouts, with his hands brushing nervously though his hair.

He sits down and starts to cry. I give up. Sam is not going to wake up. I sit down too as i feel the shock. Sam can't be dead. Two of us can't be dead.

After what seems an eternity of sitting down, eyes wide open with shock, tears silently rushing down my face, heart pumping fast, the heat of the sun becoming stronger, i hear a small cough.

I quickly lift my head up to see. Sam is coughing. He suddenly is coughing out large amounts of water.

I see Malcolm's relief face again. He is smiling widely and tears running faster down than before. He grabs Sam and hugs him, but then quickly holds him down for him to finish coughing.

_What a relief_. Sam's alive. Sam's not dead. When all of that is cleared from my mind, i quickly turn around in a much more lighter panic.

"The Chests." I say, looking at Sarah.

"Go get them, we will take care of Sam." She says calmly.

I sprint down to the water once more. Before sinking down to the bottom i take a large amount of air and in no time i'm at the sunken ship, looking for the chests.

I dig and dig as i see dead bodies everywhere. But i have no time to think. I must find the chests. Then i find one. And two. And three. And i'm out of air. I go into the surface again as i leave the chests in the shore, and go looking for the last one. As i sink to the bottom for a final time, when i pick up the fourth chest i also see the locator tablet, broken down by a heavy piece of metal from the plane. I grab the last chest and grab the locator too. The Mogs could find it and fix it with their advanced technology.

Then i see it.

A Mogadorian's leg is stuck in a piece of broken down metal. He is trying to break free from it. Then he sees me. I see him looking at me. Without thinking twice, i grab his head and crash it with a big rock. He falls dead and turns into little pieces of ash, now floating up and dissolving into the sea. The bastard. He trew the bomb which made us crash. But he failed. None of us died. But the innocent people inside did. I look down to where the Mog was lying down. A dark disk is laid down beside the rock. A red light is turning on and off, and beeping each time faster. Uh-oh.

I have no time to react. The bomb explodes on my face and i am now swirling as fast as water can take me, crashing down, burns all over, the saltiness feeling pinching my burned wounds, I put my hand over my biggest wounds and try to heal them. They start to work but are healing at a slower pace. The fast water is still taking me backwards, forcing me to backflip, turn, and swing my hair in all directions. The last chest is not in my hand anymore, i realize. I try to break the force of the rushing current of water and break from it. The chest is now buried in the sand of the deep bottom. I try to reach it. When i do, i realize i'm out of oxygen, or am I? I don't feel the panic of not being able to breathe. I am not with my mouth closed. Water is flowing in and out of my nostrils with ease. What is happening?

I touch my neck and notice big gills. The feeling is very awkward. _Am i able to breathe in water just like Marina?_ I think to myself. This is awesome. I speed to the surface, and when i reach the air i feel my gills starting to close down. When i reach the shore Sam is already awake, and the chests are all packed up. I hand the soaked tablet to Malcolm.

"I think we can't fix it." Malcolm says.

"Then we must destroy it." I reply. I punch it so hard it breaks into a million pieces. Then, to finish it off, i throw a fireball at it so it quickly burns.

"What now?" Asks Adam, acting pretty normal.

"We are already in Miami. The bomb exploded right before we reached the airport." Malcolm replies.

We are just about to meet the other three.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. It took me a little while to do it. Please pleasee review, i'll accept the critics. I need them to better this story. **

**I love you all! Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter- Romance. **


	9. Chapter 9-Heartbreak

**Here's Chapter 9, the longest chapter yet. There's some Romance, but one heartbreak scene too :(. Please please pleasee review after you read this. It's the only thing that keeps me writing, to say the truth. After posting a new chapter i always look forward to hearing from those who read it. Please, comment, advise, criticize, whatever you want. It will make my writing better.**

**I didin't have time to revise this chapter very well. If there is any mistakes i apologize. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Six's POV.**

I'm in panic. We're in panic. Fortunately, there's not another scar. Let's hope that not for long. We have been looking all over and i'm trying to contact John and he just won't answer. Nine is freaking out. He thinks the Mogs are here somewhere and it's all a trap. He says he's ready to kill every single one of them.

Marina, on the other side, is trying to cover our tracks. If we are going to look everywhere, we must not be seen. She is telling me where to turn invisible for the cameras not to see us. Any second with our faces shown in a camera and we could be found. We could be killed too. But i'm ready to fight again. I won't be in a Mogadorian cell again.

We look everywhere. We don't have anywhere to reach them. They have the macrocosm that shows the locations. We are not communicated, and we don't know where they are. Even worse, we don't know how they are.

Then, a miracle happens. I hear a voice.

Six? Are you there?

John! Where are you? Are you fine?

Yes. We had an accident. Everyone's fine. We are at Miami. Where are you?

I'm at Miami too. Let's meet where we intended to.

We'll be there in 2 hours.

With that, i feel happiness. We are meeting. They are all fine. They were just late. I tell Nine and Marina about it and they calm themselves, but Nine is a little disappointed that there'll be no fighting.

I must admit, i miss fighting too.

We enter the hotel once again and decide to book 3 rooms. One suite and the other 2 normal ones.

I finish booking the rooms. Then we enter into the suite and wait for the others to come.

John communicates he's arriving.

Then he finally arrives. I smile widely. They are all here. We are all here. Except, Eight.

There, in the door, are standing Malcolm, Sam, John, Sarah and-

Nine is already acting. He is lifting the Mog slowly so he can't move. Marina raises her hand and instantly he has been frozen. Nine is about to smash him to the ground when Malcolm says,

"STOP! He's not the enemy!" He shouts.

Nine looks at him as puzzled as i am, and also Marina.

"What do you mean, he's not the enemy? He's a freaking Mogadorian soldier, don't you see?"

"He's the one i told you about. He's the one that freed me and Sam from the base at Dulce." He explains.

Nine lowers him down, watching very intently at Malcolm, then back at the Mog, then at Malcolm again.

"I'm running him some tests." He says, leaving him yet still froze on the hotel room floor.

Then i see Sam. I hug him tighter than the last time i saw him where we met Five. Then i proceed to hug John, Sarah, Malcolm, but i don't hug the Mog.

"So, it was Eight." John says in a depressed tone.

"Yes. It was him, he saved my life." Nine answers, patting John on the back. We start talking about Eight. We start telling what happened at the Everglades. But when i'm nearly about to tell the part in which Eight died, Marina stops me in the middle of the sentence and asks,

"Where's Bernie Kosar? What happened to him?" She seems totally normal. As if we never touched the subject.

"He's right there." John points out to a nearby wall, were several ants are crawling down. Then they turn into tiny little dogs.

"Oh my god. Where did you get this much Chimaera?" Nine says excited.

"Adam rescued and brought them with us." John answers.

"Who the hell is Adam?" Nine replies.

"The Mog you wanted to blast into a million pieces. He's unlike the others. He's different. He has a legacy."

"What? It's impossible."

"When number One died, the Mogs caught her and started rummaging inside her mind. They connected Adam's mind and he fell in a comma for almost a year. When One actually died and trusted Adam, he gave him the legacy of being able to produce earthquakes by stomping the ground. Remember Malcolm telling us something like that back in Chicago?"

"Bullshit." Nine says.

"Does it seem as i'm talking bullshit?" John says. Nine doesn't say nothing. Marina, now having pity on Adam, breaks him free from the cold. He starts shivering and then finally goes to his normal pale self again. He whispers thanks and gets up.  
"I swear, you make anything stupid and i'll turn you into ash before you can say sorry." Nine scowls. Adam nods nervously.

"So, how's the room arrangement?" Nine asks.  
"There's 1 suite, this means here, and 2 rooms for pairs." I reply.

"No. I'll book 2 more rooms. There aren't enough for all of us. I want enough space for everyone."

He goes out of the room and then returns a while later.

**Marina's POV**

"So, who goes with who?" Six asks.

"Me and Sarah will take one." John adds. Nine hands him a card.

"Perhaps me and Adam can take one too." Malcolm announces. Nine gives him another card.

"I'll take one alone." I say depressively. Nine hands me a card too.

"Me too." Sam adds. He takes one card.

Nine and Six are left. There's only one room spare.

"We can share a room too." Nine says with a grin. Six glares at him with a pierced look.

"You'll sleep in the floor." Six says. She snatches the card from Nine and stumbles out of the room. Sam looks at Nine with an envious face.

"What, jealous i'll steal your chick?" Nine laughs at Sam.

"Just happy i won't sleep on the floor." Sam responds.

Everybody is about to walk out when John quickly mentions,

"Everybody here, ten'o clock in the morning, we'll discuss a plan to have Ella back."

* * *

**John's POV.**

Me and Sarah are the only ones left at the suite. She looks at me smiling and then unexpectedly hugs me.

"We're alone at last." She says.

"What do you suggest we do?" I smile back.

"We can watch a movie. Just wait for me to shower." She responds calmly.

I realize i haven't taken a bath since we washed in the lake. I become full aware that i stink. I'll take a shower after Sarah.

When she gets out of the bathroom, she's only with a towel robe on. I quickly become oblivious to the fact that my cheeks are red. I haven't realized how hot she was until now.

"I don't have any clothes. The ones i had before are too dirty to wear. " She states.

I can't answer. My eyes are staring at her. My heart is beating faster and faster at the second. She approaches and kisses me lightly.

"John. Not tonight. I really don't have any clothes. I would like to do it when you are no longer preoccupied about this war, when you win." She says, as calm as ever, compared to my nervousness.

"But, i-i'm not worried about-"

She giggles and then looks at me profoundly.

"Are you sure...?" I say, wanting to do this, wanting to do it so badly.

"Yes. I'm sure John. I have thought about this. That's my choice."

"I'll buy some clothes for you then." I reply, strangely disappointed. Oh, how can she play me some times.

I return with some bags for Sarah to dress. After that, i take a quick shower to make myself clean again. We sit at one of the couches and turn the TV on. We rent a movie. When the movie's over, i turn to smile at Sarah to realize she is now sleeping with her head on my shoulder.

I look at her. She's even more perfect when she's sleeping. So beautiful, so relaxed, so delicate. I'm glad i have her with me right now. Someone to tell me i can keep on fighting. Someone to tell me not to give up, that everything will be alright.

I carry her and lay her down on the bed next to me. Sarah is definitely the person i love.

Six's POV.

"Nine. You. Sleep. On. the. floor." I try to say to him as i try to push him out of bed.

"What's the matter? I won't try anything, i swear." He says jokingly.

I finally manage to get him out of my bed.

"I'll go and visit Sam. Don't crawl onto the bed again." I tell him.

"What? You're going to visit that moron? You realize he's human, right?"

"Yes. I do realize. Now stay out of my business."

"I'm not staying out of it."

"You have to."

"I won't"

"You will"

"Won't"

"Stop it, Nine. Go to sleep. I'll punch you in the guts if you don't." I say menacingly.

"I would be really pleased for a fight right now." He replies smiling.

I walk towards him, punch him hard in the stomach, and he falls to the floor. He smiles and then starts to roll to the side. I don't understand. The more it hurts, the more pleased he is.

"Good luck with the Nerdy guy." He blurts out still rolling sideways.

This earns him another punch, in the face this time. He shuts up for once and for all.

I approach Sam's room. After a few knocks on the door he opens it.

"Hey, Six, i didn't expect you here." He says.

"Well, here i am." I say. I want to spend some time with him. He makes me feel normal. He makes me feel less worried.

"Why are you here for?" Sam says coldly. I don't understand why he is mad at me all of a sudden.

"I missed you." I reply, very unlike me. I usually don't say this. But today, i decide i would be softer. I can't be a rigid rock all the time.

"Oh, really?" Sam answers unemotionally.

"Why are you like this with me? Is this because i'm sleeping in the same room as Nine?"

He looks at me with a blank expression.

"Why do you make me like you, Six? I said i liked you. Then you hug me. Then you kind of flirt with me. And then you completely friendzone me and play me like this. Why are you so mean? Why are you playing me like this? If you liked me you wouldn't be doing this to me. It hurts, Six, not everyone's a hard nutshell like you."

I slap him.

"I can't believe you just said that. Do you know what NINE means to me? He means nothing. I am NOT playing you, Sam, you are inventing all of this. Don't make a big drama out of everything. You are overthinking. Yes. I said i liked you. But that's that. I have other things on my mind, you know? A war to win, for example. What happens when we go back to Lorien, huh? I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt myself. Don't expect me to fall madly in love with you and kiss you every day because it just won't happen."

He lowers his head looking deeply hurt. I know i went too far. I know i spoiled everything. Yes, i like Sam. But i don't have time for emotional worries. I don't have the space in my mind for a broken heart. When we return to Lorien Sam won't come with us. I will have to leave him behind. And i just won't want to if i go further.

"If you want to leave, there's the door Six." He adds deliberately.

"Sam, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to say that." I try to fix things. I can't leave things like this. He's the only person who has made me feel good in this times.

"Six. I understand, okay? I was just a fool to think that i could really have something with you. I know you will go to Lorien someday. I just... wasn't thinking."

"Friends?" I ask. I don't want to loose Sam. I don't want to fight him. I don't want to hurt him. But i realize i already am.

"Okay. Six, i'm really tired, please go." Sam says unemotionally again.

I walk out the room to find Nine with his ear pressed to the door.

* * *

**How about the end of chapter, huh? Anyway, please let me know if you would like next chapter to be action/a little more romance or theory (about the inheritances and that other stuff). Pleaasee revieww!**

**Thank you for the new follows and favourites and reviews. I appreciate them more than you know. They make my day.**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10-Nine's New Legacy

**Six's POV**

That's it for Nine. I'm done with him. I'm so done.

He may sometimes be actually helpful sometimes. But that's not natural about him. He is so mischievous, so spoiled, so prankish that i want him out of my sight. Nine is like that. He minds everybody else's business but his. He never wants to be let out of a private, intimate or even secret conversation.

I look at him with mad, very mad eyes. This was private. This was between me and Sam only. Mine and Sam's business. Not his.

"What where you doing with your ears pinned to the door?" I whisper furiously.

"I was curious." Nine whispers back. He doesn't get it. Being curious isn't a front-row seat pass to listen to other's private conversations.

"Why do you always do things like this?" I reply to his whisper, in a louder voice but cautious not to wake everyone.

"I was just curious! What, do you love Sam? Do you want to be with him forever and ever and you're afraid to have fallen in love with a human? You're ashamed that you'll have no pure-Loric babies with him? That's why you shut him off?" He responds back harshly.

I slap him, hard. As i never did before.

"Why are you so mean?" I say, walking away. Tears start overflowing my eyes and fall quickly down my cheeks.

**Nine's POV.**

I watch her turn her back on me. I can hear her crying. I know i went too far now. But i'm not apologizing. Not to Six. Not to anyone.

I don't know why she even got offended with this. I was just teasing her, for Lorien's sake. What do i care about her little romantic moments with a pesky human?

I like fighting. I don't know why, but i really do. There hasn't been a fight, a good fight in a few days. So i'm totally bored to death. What's bad for teasing someone, just make a joke? Have a laugh for once in a while?. People don't know what it means to have fun.

A while later after hesitating to enter the room or not, i decide to go in. It may take some teeth from my mouth, but that's why we have John and Marina for.

I open the door. I'm quite surprised nothing's charging at me and Six is not trying to attack me like a hungry lion. I know how girls act when they're mad. I've been there. I had many girlfriends back in Chicago. They don't act pretty. They don't have mercy. I'm taken aback by the fact that Six's reflexes haven't triggered in a time like this, when she's raging because of what i said to her. She hasn't gone frantic. Maybe she's not even in the room. Maybe she's turned invisible and i'm about to receive a very hard blow on the back of my neck. But it doesn't happen. Six never comes.

"Six? Are you there?" I say, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Go away Nine, you fucked up already." She answers. I hear her sniffing. She definitely has been crying. Oh god, she's foolish. Crying in a thing, a little joke like that?

I open the door to find Six wiping away her tears with a towel.

"You're overreacting, way much. It was a joke, come on Six, i thought you were tough, almost as much as me. I can't believe you're that weak."

"It's fine. What you said. Only one mistake, you're the weak one. You don't have anyone. That's why you push your ears into a door to hear a conversation to make your life are so cocky there is no place for anyone in your heart except yourself."

Six throws the towel at me. It lands on my chest and then quickly falls to the floor. I stay there, not sure what to say. Then she slams the bathroom door so harshly that the ground shakes a little.

As i'm lying on the floor, with no blanket, no pillow even, i'm still hit by Six's words. Is my life that miserable? Am i that cocky that no one loves me? Am i that empty inside? No. She's wrong. She's the absurd person here. I was joking her and she went mad. I was just having a little fun.

But by some reason, i can't sleep tonight. My mind keeps swirling with Six's words.

_You don't have anyone._

_That's why you push your ears into a door to hear a conversation to make your life interesting._

_There is no one in your heart except yourself._

I hate Six. I hate her so much. She overreacts. She scowls at me. She challenges me. She even has the ruddiness to slap me. I'm done with her.

* * *

Everyone is ready, at 10 am, all dressed up in new clothes, with new suitcases and everyone has their chest. Except Six. Except Ella, who's not here.

"Okay, guys. Everyone all packed up? We have a plan to make."

John, having slept in the suite, joins 2 coffee tables and we all sit down in the floor surrounding the tables. Six sits as far away from me and Sam.

Malcolm puts a paper in the table. He grabs a pen and starts to write. I suppose it's a list of what we'll do.

"Okay. So we don't know where Ella is and the tablet is broken. We can't use the macrocosm because Five has one too and we could risk exposing our locations, plus, she doesn't have the charm ergo no chest. So what do you suggest we do? We can't go looking for her if we don't know where she is."

"Six, John, can't you communicate with her telepathically?" Marina says outloud. It's the first time we have heard her speak since yesterday evening.

"I've already tried. That's how i knew Ella was kidnapped. I talked to her." She remarks.

"What? What did she say to you?" I hear John stammer.

"She said not to talk to her. To save Lorien. To not talk to her because they could be reading her thoughts and track us down." Six answers.

"Mogs are too stupid to read thoughts." I say.

Quickly, Adam and Malcolm turn around. I really don't care offending this Mog who's suddenly tried to help us. I still don't trust him yet. I don't quite believe the whole act that he actually met One.

"You underestimate them. Some of them are not dumb. They have found out your location before, you know." Six blurts out to me.

"They're all dumb. Don't say no to that, or are you on their side too, Six?" I say to her.

She stands up looking outraged. I quickly think,_ you just always know the wrong thing to say, Nine, good job._

"Stop it, Nine. Don't name Six or anyone here a traitor." John  
implies.

I make no noise for the rest hour. Malcolm's trying to create and design a new tablet, Adam's trying to hack down some of the Mog's systems, Marina's practicing her legacy with the water flowing down the sink in the bathroom, Six is taking care of Bernie Kosar and the other Chimaera, and Sam's trying to elaborate a plan with John on what we'll do in the next few days.

I have nothing to do. I decide to go over and look at the Chimaeras. They are in the shape of tiny turtles now, and they seem to like Six. That instantly makes me realize if they like Six, they'll despise me. Six and I are complete opposites. Or maybe extremely alike.

"Why are you just staring at everyone when you could do something useful for a change?" I hear Six direct to me.

"I'm not the one sitting around playing with some pets." I reply. Then it starts. She looks at me with a killing look.

"Go on, are you afraid to hit me?" I try to say, wearing a grin so wide i think i might explode. A fight at last. Not a real fight, but at least it counts something.

Too busy with my thoughts, i can't see Six anymore but quickly she materializes at my side and i receive a very hard blow on the side of my ribs. I crash to the ground but quickly get up. I kick her on the chest. She is about to fall down but she makes an unpredictable backflip and kicks me back, this time in my nose. I grab her wrists and pin her down on the floor, me on top.

"I win, as always. One, two,-"

She grabs hold of my wrists now. She rolls the other way down so that she's on top. She's breathing slightly faster and has her knee pressed on my stomach. I can't escape. But i gain strength and grab her two ankles in one hand, carrying her with only one arm. I run by the side of the wall and end up standing by the ceiling. I drop Six to the ground. She screams in pain, and then i jump to reach her.

She turns invisible. Again too quick to notice, she punches me on the jaw and then grabs me by my arms and swings me back and forth until i hit the ground.

"Guys! Stop! You're destroying everything! You'll cause notice on the people below!" I hear John scream. But i don't care. I want to win this fight. I want to show Six i'm the strongest here.

I grab her shoulders and start to push her faster and faster. Then, suddenly, i don't realize i've smashed the window and i'm now falling to the street with Six.

Six's back lands in the roof of a cab, which is now destroyed by the weights of the both of us. We are not fighting anymore. She just kicks me hard on the stomach once more before i choose not to punch her back. Many people are looking at us. I don't know what to do.

"Just pretend it didn't happen." I yell to everyone, who's staring afraid and startled with the occured.

_How can i pretend like it didn't happen?_ I hear a voice inside my head say.

_What? How did this guys just fall off a building and survived just like that? Without injures? Shall i call 911? The news?_ I hear another completely different voice.

_I'm going to post this_. This time, a girl's voice is heard.

Why can i hear what they're thinking?

That's it. I can hear what they're thinking.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! What did you think of his new legacy? I think it must be useful. Please comment on what you thought about this chapter. I really like the friction between the 2 stronger Lorics, Six and Nine, so that's why i put some fight between them in this chapter. How do you think they'll locate Ella? What do you think Nine or Six are going to do with all those witnesses on the street? Revieww :)**

**I'll update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11. Please please please help me by giving me advice, ideas, anything. I'm running short. I am not easily inspirated anymore, so that'll mean the chapter will be shorter and i'll upload after a longer time. Please help me by reviewing. :)**

**Anyway, the first line will only be understood for the ones that have read The Last Days of Lorien. It doesn't matter much, it's only the first line. **

**lordpujan: I don't do John/Six! :( Six's already packed up with Sam and Nine ;) John's with Sarah. It will stay that way. Sorry to disappoint you. **

**That's all. Read on!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Nine

I have the same legacy as Devektra. I didn't know her, but it was all Sandor talked about when we had free time. She could read minds.

It's not time to think of that now. A whole group of people saw us crunching like a cracker the roof of a car and falling down a very tall building. What are we going to do? I can't play dead. I already said "Just pretend it didn't happen." How suspicious is that? How stupid is that? People will do the opposite. We'll be in the news tomorrow morning. I have to do something. I decide to whisper something to Six.

'Play dead for a minute. I'll try and have you awake, so the others don't suspect."

She nods and closes her eyes.

Showtime.

One of my hands grabs her back while the other grabs her two knees. I lay her down on the street floor. I manage to act a little, making a desperate and sad expression. I think i'm good at this.

"Please! Wake up Maren! Please wake up!" A fake tear rolls down my face. I hold her close to me and hug her, as if being in love with her. Which i really don't see it possible in any universe. Never. But i decide to play along, play human for a while.

She starts to cough. I fake a smile and more tears come out. I'm such a good actor. Everybody cheers. 'She's alive!' Some people shout. Yes, she's been all along.

An ambulance comes. Reporters, cameras, CNN channels, more people, more attention.

We're screwed.

Six looks at me in deep preoccupation. With this many cameras, with this many attention, We'll be all over the news. We have to go immediately.

'Run into the building, on the count of three.' She says. I don't want to run. That just attracts more attention. What will the headlines say? 'Two people fall of a building and land in a car, surviving without any harm and then running away.' Ridiculous. Extremely ridiculous.

But i decide to run anyway. What other choice do we have? We can't take the ambulance. We can't stay long here. We are short of time. And worst of all, we don't have Eight and we can't teleport.

"Three."

I run as fast as i can through the hotel doors, the staircases, the hallways, until i reach the suite. Everyone's packing. Everyone's staring at us with such mad faces. What will i do now? I know everybody hates me, but i don't like people look at me with pissed-off faces. It reminds me of Sandor.

"Where do we go now? Where do we flee to?" John says, almost shouting but trying not to. Even Sarah's looking at me with a disappointed expression. I really don't like it. A human, a human is even more responsible than me.

"I've been practicing my invisibility legacy. Also, we have all these Chimaera..." Six trails off. She really can't stand the mad faces.

The Chimaera seem to understand her. They all turn into giant, massive birds that i'm not sure they exist on earth. If Six fails with turning invisible all of us, we'll have another front-page appearance on the news. They all mount them. Adam's a little afraid, but he's mounted onto one he almost seems friend with.

I mount on one i think i'm familiar with. I grab two chests, each one in a different hand and wrap my arms around his giant neck. He starts to flip his wings. I can't see the others any more, i can't see me either. We have just turned invisible.

Six

I wake up with a strong breeze fanning my hair backwards. It feels like freedom. I look down and we are lowering past the clouds. When we surpass the layer of the cotton-like air, i see the sea, shimmering with the reflection of the sunlight tilting its way down on the horizon.

I don't know how much time i have been asleep. We are all visible now, because it doesn't matter anymore. There are no people. There is only us. We are as free as we can be, gliding through the air, feeling the wind in our faces.

After what seems 1 hour of flying, the Chimaera decide to go lower down on the ground we have just spotted.

_Where are we?_ I say to John telepathically, having no idea what direction we are going to or how much time the Chimaera have been flying.

_Merida, Mexico._

Marina

"You two are too stupid, no offense." I say to Six and Nine, while we are seating in the back of a really crowded and ugly-smelling bus. That's Six and Nine's fault.

"It was an accident!" Six says to me, really pissed-off. After what Nine caused, what Nine provoked, she has really no remedy. No one has a remedy to be really angry at Nine, always.

"It wasn't an accident. You started it." Nine answers Six. They start arguing. They start shouting. Soon enough, everyone's looking at us. They're about to start another fight when John rips them apart, and stands in the middle.

"Enough. You have done enough." He says. We are heading to a low-profile hotel, stay there until the news pass while we train, and then we're heading to a safe, really small country, were we can rent a house and make life of training,and when we find the location of Ella, we save her. That's if we are not suddenly attacked by Mogs. It's been almost... what, 1 week and a half? It doesn't seem that way. It seems like a million years. A million years without Eight.

I remember when he used to be so cheerful with everyone, when he liked to smile at me that way, the way he spun me around and kissed me that day when i found his chest. How he made me jump off a cliff to land in a river, how he challenged me to be better. How i healed him. How i thought the prediction we saw in that mountain was wrong. That i had defied the laws of destiny. All i can learn is, what happens, happens. And you can't change it. No one can travel in time, because if they did, wouldn't they have already done it?

People, even aliens, can't change the past. We can shape our future, but not what has already happened. It is as if we were writing in a paper with permanent ink. We can't rub it off. We can't go back and write something else.

But my story with Eight is perfect although it doesn't seem that. He loved me and i loved him. That's all that matters to me. His love is still living, one part of him will never die. I think Eight never fully left me. He got to stay in my mind, in my soul, forever. Because love never dies. Love is eternal.

We arrive at a bus stop. We decide to get down and look for a hotel.

* * *

**Maybe, just maybe, in next chapter there will be a change of plot. I don't want to go for the safe times just yet. I promise i will make longer chapters. More legacy revealing, more battles, more chest knowledge soon to be written. **

**What do you think Nine will do with his new legacy? Hide it and use it for his own advantage or tell the others? **

**Write your thoughts in the reviews section :D**


	12. Chapter 12- Setrakus Ra

**Sorry for not uploading earlier. I had to make some research and review, re-read some thing of the fall of five in order to make this chapter. So, the first part is to show how Six might not always be strong, how maybe Nine has a good side too. The second part, Marina's POV, reveals about Setrakus Ra's origin. It's what i think is going to happen!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**The second part involves special events that happened on Lorien, the secret wars, everything. Crayton's letter, too. **

**Ella is much more smart than any of the other Garde. On chapter 14 you'll see why.**

**In this chapter, the first part, is settled after the garde arrvie at Mexico and chek in in a hotel. Nine and Six both separately decide to go partying without knowing the other one is there. **

**Nine still not uses/tells about his legacy because it's still not the case. Maybe next chapter..**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! Pleasee keep writing them, i love them so much! I hope you like this chapter. Nine/Marina fans, a time will come to you. Six/Sam fans, a time will come for you too. Don't forget. **

**Read on!**

* * *

SIX

I'm sitting at a bar table. I brought a fake ID which says i'm 21. Lucky for me, i have money with me too. The bartender's offering the different kinds of drinks. I decide to go for Vodka.

It's like tasting medicine alcohol. It's extremely strong. I can't avoid doing a weird face. It's very acid, very concentrated. But, as it passes down my throat it feels warm. It feels good. Is it always like this with alcohol? I don't know. I just think to myself, i shouldn't be doing this.

I start walking through the dance floor. Then i stop abruptly.

I see Nine in the the distance. He's making out with a girl and grabbing her by the hips. What's Nine doing here? Why is he making out with that girl?

For some odd reason, i feel very wobbly. I can't think straight. I try to turn invisible, but i can't concentrate. The noise from the high volumed music pains my head as it spins faster every time. I turn around and see Nine walking towards me.

Oh, great. He's noticed i'm here.

"Six? Is that you?" He nudges my shoulder. I look up. Nine's looking great. He actually looks pretty hot.

Did i just say that?

What's happening to me? I hate Nine. I hate him. He's a jerk. I don't like him at all.

"What?" I shout. I'm angry at Nine. I don't like him.

"I really can't believe you are drunk." He says, then laughing so hard he is almost heard over the loud music.

I am feeling worse every time. I can't think straight. Apparently, i cannot use my legacies. Is this how drinks are like?

A few minutes later i'm standing in the middle of the dance floor, with Nine in front of me, and we are dancing together.

What? How come i'm dancing with Nine and i didn't notice? Very odd. Very odd indeed.

I decide to go for fresh air. I exit the club and sit by a bench, staring at an empty and quiet road, very different to the club where it is all noisy and crowded.

"Cold?" I hear a voice say. I don't realize i'm shivering.

"Get off, Nine." I reply.

"What do you mean?" The voice answers.

I turn around. It's not Nine. It's the bartender that served me a drink. He's tall, very handsome, and is around his twenties.

He puts his coat around my shoulders and i instantly feel warmer.

We talk for a little while, things i don't remember. I am so messed up i can't even finish thinking whatever i'm thinking.

Then i notice we're walking along a long pavement, that ends in an alley.

"Why are you taking me there?" I ask, more confused than i am already.

He smiles and says nothing.

We continue walking, until we reach the empty alley. I decide to ask him why i feel so queezy.

"What did you give me? It was so strong! Is Vodka always like that?" I ask, trying to finish the sentence without forgetting.

"It was certainly not Vodka that i gave you." He says smiling creepily. I begin to worry.

"Why are we here?" I demand, concerned that i don't know where i am.

"Because i want to show you something." He says mysteriously.

"What do you want to show me?" I ask very confused.

He doesn't answer. He just stares. He looks me up and down, and i begin to worry even more. But i don't know what to think. I think i'll collapse to the floor if i don't sit somewhere.

Unexpectedly, the bartender grabs me by the wrists and pins me to a wall. He starts kissing me roughly, pressing me to the bricks, so i cannot escape.

I try kicking or punching him but he pins his knees to my legs as well. I'm too weak right now. He's much stronger than i am. He lowers my wrists and ties them together. I shout for help.

He covers my mouth so my screams come out muffled and silenced. I doubt that anybody heard it. This street is empty.

He throws me to the floor and my head crashes on the ground. I can't even think anymore. I see blurry images now.

He's starting to grab my hips and kissing his way down my neck. I'm barely conscious and i cannot do nothing about it. I'm angry with myself. All this training, all this legacies that i have have been blocked by a drug some stranger gave me. And now i can't escape. Blood's rushing down my head. I feel bruises all over my back. He now is grabbing my legs. I try to shake his hands off but he tightens his grip.

But suddenly a rush of energy blooms inside my body. I break free from the rope that is holding my wrists tightly together. I throw a hard blow at his jaw and he screams in pain. My vision is better now. I am very dizzy and can't balance. I fall to the ground not being able to steady myself. That's when a wooden stick hits me. I shout out in agony. I feel my ribs brake.

"Ready to punch me now, bitch?" The bartender says. That triggers my anger once more. I'm still wearing my bra and jeans. I don't know where my shirt is. I get up once more, trying to bear the pain, and i push him to one of the walls in the alley. I begin to crash his head with the bricks.

My dizziness comes back. I don't know what he gave me, but it shuts off all of my senses. I can't concentrate on using a legacy, can't steady myself. I stop. I think he's unconscious. I turn around and use the wall for balance. The ground is tilting in many different angles. My head hurts. I have bruises all over my back.

I sit down for a moment. Then i am hit in the head.

I wake up. I'm being carried by Nine. We're still in the alley. The guy who tried to rape me lies in a trash can, don't know if dead or not. Nine stares at me, looking extremely worried.

"Oh my god, Six, i'm sorry i didn't come earlier."

I'm shivering. I'm afraid although the guy's unconscious. I am in a state of shock, feeling scared, confused. I begin to shiver. I can't take the traumatizing feeling of that guy touching me without my consent.

Nine is holding me tight as we enter the nightclub once more. He rushes past the crowd, and we enter a private bathroom.

He takes off his shirt and gives it to me. Despite the cold, despite he'll be half naked if he doesn't wear it.

"Wear this." He says to me. I put on his shirt, which is warm from the heat of his body. I feel calmer.

"Thank you." I whisper. Words don't come out of my mouth yet. I felt so weak, so vulnerable with that drug the bartender put in my drink. I never felt so helpless, so lonely, so afraid.

What Nine demonstrated today, it means a lot to me. I can't explain how i don't hate him anymore. He has opened the good side of him.

He saved me today. If it weren't for him, while i was unconscious, the guy could've killed me. Or far worse, he could have taken more advantage of me, lying there, unconscious on the ground while he abused of me. Nine knocked him off and carried me. That means a lot to me than he'll ever know. We are friends now. I don't hate him anymore.

We decide to go to the hotel.

"Don't tell this to anyone. I don't want them to know." I say, speaking for the first time in a million years. He nods.

But i'll get past this. I'm strong. I'm ready to fight. I'm not vulnerable anymore.

As we enter the building again, it's nearly sunlight. I'm about to enter my room when i glance over to Nine.

"Will you lay with me until sunrise?" I say. I'm still shivering a little. I'm still a little afraid.

"Sure." Nine responds.

MARINA

I wake up. It's early morning and i'm sweating all over. I had a nightmare. I saw Eight, being stabbed more than one time. I now feel like my own heart is being stabbed by the pain i'm feeling. But i know i have to get over it. This memories won't go away if i let them stay.

I decide to wake everyone up. We haven't trained in a while and we've got to be prepared. Yesterday evening i was alone here in the hotel while everybody was eating. I was planning something. We need to get Ella back. I know she's not hurt right now, but when we have her we need to have a place the Mogadorians won't find or destroy. But i'm still wondering where could that be.

I get out of my door and out into the room beside, which is attached to mine. And then, i see the most impossible thing. Six and Nine are cuddling, asleep, in a couch beside the window. Six has her hand above Nine's chest and he is grabbing her by the hips. If i didn't know them, i would think they're a couple. But they're not. I pretend to cough to wake them up. They both jump in surprise and stare at me alarmed. I want to laugh, but i won't.

I get out of the room and go get the others. Sam, Malcolm, John, and Sarah. They're all settled until Six and then Nine come in separately. As if nothing had happened.

"So, okay. I've got a new plan." I say unconvincingly.

"We do a little training today. Then we'll contact the Mogs on purpose, kill everyone except one of them. Then we torture him to the point that he tells us where Ella is."

"That's a massively stupid idea." Nine says to me. Everybody rolls their eyes. I do too. Everytime, Nine comes up with a negative thing to say. Just. Every. Time.

"I also agree. My race isn't that unloyal to our leader. A mogadorian, trueborn or vatborn, would kill himself rather than get to the Loric side." Adam blurts out. I frown. I thought i had a good plan.

"How come you became one of us?" I reply, very angry with the reaction i got to my plan.

"It's because i experienced it. I managed to actually live with a Loric person around, get its feelings, memories, without any pressure. Setrakus Ra wasn't there telling me to kill her. I had the choice to like her or not. I have her memories. I connected with her in some way. It was an experiment. For my race, it was a mistake, an error, an accident. For me, it was waking up for the very first time. I knew what was my mission and i needed no one's opinion to it. My eyes were opened. Half my race are convinced about everything our leader tells us because they're not sure of themselves, so they rely on someone superior. I connected to number One. I felt what she felt. That's how i became one of you. I felt what you felt. I knew you were good and i had no reason to kill you." He finishes his sentimental speech. Everybody's silent for a while.

"That's it. We can demonstrate a Mogadorian that we are good. Let's save one of them during a battle." Sam comments.

"The stupidest idea ever. That is not going to work." Nine responds. Sam frowns.

"This is insane. How are we supposed to get Ella back then? Setrakus Ra won't let us know where she is." Six adds.

I start to think. Why did Setrakus take Ella? Why did he?

"Why did Setrakus kidnapped Ella? Why does he want her unharmed?" I ask Malcolm.

But instead, John replies.

"When Ella grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her comma, i saw a possible future. It was horrible. Six and Sam were being executed. Five was standing there, unharmed. That's when i realized he was a traitor. I then saw something that was very odd. Ella was sitting beside Ra, and he was holding her hand. Remember when she told us she was having dreams about Setrakus holding her hand and that kind of stuff? Then she said Setrakus had asked her to read that letter Crayton gave her. The one that stated that she wasn't a tenth Garde, that her father had shipped her to Earth to maybe become the tenth Elder."

I'm thinking. But i don't manage to get the pieces together. And that's when Malcolm gasps, surprised. He's just realized something.

"What is it?" Nine asks him.

"I can't believe it. That's why he wants Ella." He replies, still in shock.

"Why? Speak!" Six pushes forward.

"In that letter, Crayton stated that Ella's great-grandfather was one of The Elders. He died, as one casualty, in the Secret Wars, which many people don't know about. After Ella's grandfather death, the Elders reduced their numbers from 10 to 9. Does that get you anyhwere?" Malcolm asks. John looks as if a bulb had just turned on in his mind.

"It's kind of suspicious. Why did they reduce their number from 10 to 9 if they could've just picked another Elder to take his place?" Six asks.

"Because maybe he wasn't really dead." John says smiling.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"That means that maybe the tenth elder hadn't died. That he had betrayed the Elders and the Loric, and the Elders decided to cover up the story that he was dead. But he was really not. He became a traitor." John answers.

"I have been doing research lately. Remembering the few things the Mogadorians couldn't rip out of my memories. I remember Pittacus, before dying, saying that Loric pendants could only be worn by those who were the Loric race,-" Malcolm stops, Six interrupts him.

"Setrakus Ra wears the pendants of each of us who die. That can only mean one thing-he's Loric." Six blurts out. Everyone is as interseted and as quiet as we'll ever be. Our minds are surging and blasting with ideas, some of us trying to catch up, trying to get all the pieces together.

"Setrakus Ra was the tenth Elder. He was kicked out, played dead. He is Ella's grandfather. That's why he thinks Ella is the heir of the throne. That's why he is holding his hand. That's why he wanted Ella to read the letter. For Ella to realise. I think she realised long ago and never told anyone. That's why she was always so pale and with dark-circled eyes." Malcolm explains. Everyone is in very surprised.

"So, she pulled me to her dream just to let me realise that she was Setrakus Ra's grand-daughter? His heir?"

"He wanted for you to let her know. She trusts you."

Everyone is silent. We are processing the information. Setrakus Ra is Loric. He's one of the Elders. Ella's his heir. We are all shocked, submerged in our swimming thoughts. When suddenly, we hear a loud explosion and we are thrown into the air.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Any questions, don't hesitate to ask!**


	13. Chapter 13- Revelation

**Here's chapter 13! Sorry for leaving you here waiting, and in a cliff-hanger. The first part is from an unknown narrator, that is going to tell you a great, great revelation, that's why i named the chapter like this. The second part is Nine's POV, and that's where the action begins. **

**Please let me know if you want me to put anything more in the story, and i'll consider it. **

**The second part is set 1 week after the explosion at Mexico. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once, in a far-away planet called Lorien, lived a happy very big family. Well, not a family exactly, but a population that was lovable, considerate, and happy together, where even adults didn't abandon their dreams and at some point they were able to make them come true.

There was a time, when Lorien peacefully interacted with the environment and the planets surrounding it. Yes, they were helpers of earth. They had been going there secretly to help them find their way into evolution. People such as Leonardo Da Vinci, Mozart, Joan of Arc, Thomas Edison, Winston Churchill, Picasso, Ghandi and Einstein were of Loric race. They all were sent for helping humanity improve. Loric people were kind and good, and gave their all to protect whoever it was they could protect.

There was a time, when Loric people had their brightest years. No litter stenched in the corners of the streets, their ozone layer wasn't holed, there weren't any wars, and, most important of all, there was peace. There was love. Nothing could destroy that. Nothing could be more perfect than that.

But far away from the Loric people's eyes and ears, a Secret War was going on between Lorien and a foreign planet called Mogadore. The ten elders, the rulers among the Loric, were fighting another planet. While the peace had spread all its way in the planet, the ten elders decided to make it confidential. To keep the happy bubble their people were living on.

Mogadore, a rotting, dead barren world, was eager to steal from the Loric. A hundred or so years ago, the Loric had faced the same problem. The pollution invaded the atmosphere. The planet was dying. The 10 elders found the legendary Phoenix Stones and made their planet spring to life again, bringing Chimaera, shape-shifting animals, out of their hiding, and granting half the population with special powers, now known as the Garde, and with special intelect abilities, to the Cepans.

However, Mogadore did not act the same way. They sucked all the life out of their planet like a black hole. They did not care about the environment and destroyed it. All plant life had died, which caused the surface to be grey and dull and lifeless. The sky soon became blocked by pollutants, and all the rivers and seas became scarce due to the excess of waste substances blackening and drowning them by the cause of having to many industries and factories.

They also faced the danger of extinction as the females became less and less fertile, and if a child had managed to be born, it would die soon after.

The Mogadore people were desperate. It was too late to fix their own planet. But one magical day, a powerful leader came to lead them. He found a solution for the Mogadrian reproduction. He and his scientists created an artificial way to create perfect Mogadorians. But instead of making them natural, he made them soldiers, eager to kill, eager to destroy and conquer and honour their powerful leader who had come to save them. They were born, fully grown with absolute bloodlust and inhibited emotions.

The Mogadorians were back on power, and now incredibly strong, decided to divulge to the people of Lorien that there was a war. The war became public, as the day of doom came to approximation. Lorien was destroyed. Mogadore had found resources and technology and a new planet to live. But they didn't stop at that. They soon destroyed and littered Lorien and plotted to take over Earth.

But that task was going to be far more difficult than it sounded. All of the Loric people weren't dead. Nine children had escaped the planet, hoping for some day grow and able to develop their full power. Soon they would become even more powerful than the elders who had protected their dear planet, but taken by surprise, were away, and disabled to do anything about.

The Nine children flew to Earth, hoping one day they would find their way back home. Hoping to see the planet that had been, at least for a while, happy.

Most of the elders were dead. Having lived for thousands of years, they decided to pass on their powers to the special Garde. Only, Loridas, one of the elders, had given his powers to another child, a newly born baby, whose name was Ella, that was not elected to be one of the nine, but escaped luckily.

During the Secret wars there were 10 elders, but one elder had died as a casualty. The elders later reduced their numbers from 10 to 9. Even the greatest historians can't know the truth. They were convinced when the elders told them The tenth elder had died, and that's why they reduced their number. But the cleverest people who knew about the secret wars discovered what was going on. The elders decided to keep it a secret. But the tenth elder hadn't died. He was alive, and he had betrayed his planet. He claimed to be the gratest elder, earn the title of Pittacus Lore. His claim had been denied, and he turned from being a kind and special man, to be a very arrogant and dark person. He even abandoned his son, Raylan, and even didn't care about his new-born grand-daughter, Ella. He moved to Mogadore and acted as a traitor, thinking his leadership would be appreciated greatly there. He was eager for power, greatness, and was full of ambition. The elders decided to tell everyone he had died.

This truth remains untold for the Nine Garde. But one, or two days from now, they will find out the truth. They will know that the Mogadorian leader was Loric. They'll find out that the youngest Garde amongst them is Setrakus Ra's grand-daughter. They'll know the truth hid by the elders themselves.

But Ella isn't meant to be Setrakus Ra's heir. When she escaped, Loridas gave her his powers, electing her to be one of the garde, electing her to be his heir. She is Lorida's heir, not Setrakus'. The Garde must find a way to find this out before Setrakus Ra does. He has Ella captive and will kill her as soon as he finds out she's not his heir. The Garde must hurry. Time is ticking away.

They must find Ella. They must kill Setrakus Ra. They must save Earth.

They must fight.

Nine's POV.

I can't use my legacies. I'm feeling horrendously weak, i can't bear to open my eyes because of the light flashing into my pupils. My wrists and ankles are blistered and i can feel them bleeding. I am chained to a wall, a cold, hard, flat wall. It makes my back ache. My head is spinning, swirling, as in intention of escaping its way out of my head. I hear no sound at all. It is so soundless, my ear is humming, capturing the vibrations of the quiet atmosphere. I come to my senses as i hear a deafening cry, a scream that is so loud it cuts the chords between the silence and my ears. It drills all its way down and reaches my brain. It makes the whirling stop, and i finally recognize who this screaming is coming from.

Marina.

I try to break free from the chains but i can't break them. I don't have my legacies and i'm not strong anymore. I open my eyes, determined to deal with the blinding lights that cover the room.

"Please! Don't! Just kill me fast! Just kill me! Please!" I hear it once more, Marina's voice.

She's screaming at the top of her lungs and i can sense her fear, her angst. I want to help her, but i don't see her anywhere. My sight returns and i see that i'm in a completely white room, so clean it makes me shiver. There is a wall ahead of me, from where i can tell the screams are coming from.

I look down and suddenly see a red piece of rock clustered into my chest. I didn't realised it hurt so much until now. I try to pull it off by shaking and moving but my trapped hands and feet don't let me do it. I lower down my head, as low as i can, to try and reach the piece of red rock with my tounge. I reach it, and i try to lick it as strongly as i can to push it off. But its sharp surface cuts wounds and makes me bleed. I decide it's worth it. I have to get out of this. I have been unconscious since i heard a terrible explosion in the hotel at Mexico. The piece is coming off. My tounge is really wounded, but i don't care. I have to get out of this.

When i finally manage to push out the piece of rock, i spit out blood. I feel a strange sensation. A powerful one. I know now that my legacies are back. The red piece was what was priving me from using them. I push the chains out, trying to make as little sound as possible, for not getting the attention of people watching me through the possible cameras hidden here.

I turn on my X-Ray vision, and see Marina, wrists chained from the ceiling, and a Mogadorian lowering her down for her to reach a pool of bright green liquid. Acid. When i see the Mogadorian, my fury senses activate too. I have to run, destroy that wall and grab Marina, but i know it would be impossible to get out of here with too many Mogadorians and top security installations. I have to make up a plan.

Without further thinking, i hear a door click, and then open. A Mogadorian comes inside the room and smiles at me.

As i have broke free from the chains, i could turn him to ash right here, right now. But i have to be clever like John. He would make up a plan.

I have the anit-gravity legacy. I lie down on the wall that is standing, which would be seen as me pinned to it. The Mogadorian still thinks i'm chained. He gets nearer to me and i spit my blood and it splashes on his face. He growls, picks out a napkin out of his pocket, and cleans it. He then grabs me by the neck and starts to tighten the grip on my throat. I quickly grab his hand, watching his eyes widen in surprise, grab him by the arm, swirl him around, and smash him into a wall. I hear his cranium cracking and then his whole body explodes into a pile of ash.

Quickly, more Mogadorians enter the now dirty-from-ash room, running to pin me down once again. I run to the wall, punch it on full force, and it crumbles down. Then i see Marina, screaming at the top of her lungs, her finger touching the acid, burning her, dissolving her finger. I quickly jump, grab her, break her free from the chains, and tumble another wall down. All in one second.

I'm running as fast as my legacies let me, into a pool of hungry for blood mogadorians, but i have already used my telekinesis to make balls of acid and throwing them at them. It reminds me of the time i used this when escaping the base at West Virginia, with John. But now it's not time to think. It's time to get out of here, turn this place into an ashtray.

I have Marina by the shoulders, telekinesis functioning perfectly and throwing acid at the Mogadorians who get too close, and with the other hand, I'm grabbing a Mog cannon i found seconds ago and shooting them at those who get near me. But they start shooting at me too. They have great accuracy but i manage to deflect them with my telekinesis and dodging them. i climb to the ceiling and make my run for it.

I push another wall down and run as fast as my feet let me. But then, i stop dead in my tracks, seeing something i can't believe. I jump down to the floor, all the Mogs far behind me, and see a cement-covered room, and in the middle of it are standing Ella and Setrakus Ra, holding hands, smiling at each other.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review pleeeaaase! Nine's mind-reading legacy will appear next chapter :) Where do you think are the others? It has been 1 week after the explosion... What do you think happened to them? Answer in the reviews sectioonn :D**


End file.
